Onions
This article is about the food ingredient. For the baddies in the Papa Louie platformer games, see The Onion Ring. Onions are an ingredient used in various Papa Louie's games. In Papa's Pizzeria, onion slices are one of seven toppings used in the game. in the To Go! version of the game, it returns as one of four readily available toppings at the start of the game. In Papa's Burgeria, sliced onions are one of five available stackable toppings that customers can order in the game. In both the HD and To Go! versions of the game, fried onions were added as an unlockable topping. In Papa's Taco Mia, diced onions are one of six toppings available to players at the start of the game. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, diced onions are the first of eleven unlocked toppings (second of fourteen toppings altogether) made available for use when Scooter makes her first appearance at the concession stand upon a player reaching Rank 2. In Papa's Pastaria, sliced onions are the eighth of eleven regular toppings customers can order in the game (sixth unlocked) when Sarge Fan makes his first appearance to the restaurant upon a player reaching Rank 35. In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, it's a starting ingredient. In Papa's Cheeseria, sautéed onions are one of nineteen regular topping customers can order on their sandwiches, and are unlocked when Matt makes his first appearance to the restaurant at Rank 20 Customers that order this (Papa's Pizzeria) *Big Pauly *Taylor *Prudence *Cecilia *Olga *Peggy *Little Edoardo *Gino Romano *Sarge Fan! *Papa Louie Customers that order this (Papa's Burgeria) *Wally *Chuck *Prudence *Akari *Alberto * Mandi *Kingsley *Mitch *Clair *Carlo Romano *Doan *Peggy *Lisa *Sasha *Matt *Clover *Kayla *Maggie *Mindy *Gino Romano *Edna *Mary *Cecilia *Sarge Fan! *Timm Customers that order this (Papa's Taco Mia!) *Tohru *Wally *Sue *Vicky *Timm *Nick *Kingsley *Georgito *Sarge Fan! *Olga *Cecilia *Mitch *Chuck *Roy *Doan *Connor Customers that order this (Papa's Hot Doggeria) *Wendy *Tohru *Robby *Clover *Bertha (closer) *Scooter *Roy *Rita *Pinch Hitwell (closer) *Timm *Shannon *Marty *Zoe *Penny *Skyler *Professor Fitz *Rico *Mandi *Big Pauly *Clair *Nick *James *Prudence *Cletus *Maggie *Mitch *Kingsley *Allan *Lisa *Sarge Fan *Mindy *Bruna Romano *Matt *Carlo Romano *Akari *Franco *Hank *Captain Cori *Vicky *Foodini *Papa Louie Customers that order this (Papa's Pastaria) * Wendy * Sarge Fan * Olga * Cletus * Zoe * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Lisa * Johnny * James * Foodini * Nevada * Clover * Radlynn (Closer) * Customers that order this (Papa's Pizzeria To Go!) * Shannon * Akari * Taylor * Olivia * Zoe * Big Pauly * Chuck * Prudence * Rico * James * Doan * Olga * Gino Romano * Edna * Professor Fitz * Sarge Fan * Kayla * Cletus * Vicky * Trishna (Closer) Customers that order this (Papa's Cheeseria) *Matt *Nick *Mandi *Scooter *Mayor Mallow *Skyler *Shannon *Trishna *Rico *Hope *Ninjoy * Sarge Fan * Edna * Wally * Crystal * Kingsley * Prudence * Little Edoardo * Cletus * Radlynn (Closer) Trivia *Sarge Fan is obsessed with onions. *Onions are among the most popular toppings in both Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Pizzeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pastaria Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings